


Lost Sister

by Katniss2000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katniss2000/pseuds/Katniss2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ariana Malfoy finds her way back to her family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, so please forgive me minor mistakes.

„May I sit with you? Please! All the other compartments are full!”, she begged. “Are you a pureblood?”, Draco asked. “You… You are Draco Malfoy!”, the girl stuttered. “Oh, how cute, a fangirl! … Leave!”, he answered. “May I sit with you?”, the red haired girl repeated her question. “Who are you? Another Weasley? A mudblood?”, Draco hissed. “My blood is just as pure as yours!”, she outraged “You know exactly who I am.” “Maybe, but either you answer now or you can spend the ride in the hallway”, he threatened.

“I am Ariana”, she explained. “You? How…? I thought you were…? No, that cannot be” Draco stuttered confused. “It is the truth, I am alive and I want revenge”, Ariana said. “Wait a second, who is she and what has she got to do with you?”, Vincent asked. “She’s my little sister”, Draco explained. “You’ve got a sister?! Why didn’t we know?”, Gregory wanted to know. “Cause my father abandoned her.” “Right and it took some time to find me and get me to Hogwarts cause I’ve been living on the streets”, the sixteen year old girl explained. “What?! A Malfoy living in the streets…”, Draco shook his head.

Soon they arrived at Hogwarts and Ariana was about to get sorted at the headmaster’s office. The sorting hat was placed on her head and she heard its voice: “Hmm… Difficult choice… Malfoy-blood, but also a great amount of bravery. Furthermore, you are friendly and loyal…” Please, Slytherin, the young witch thought. “Slytherin you say? Are you sure? Someone like you could have a rather difficult time there… But if you say so… Slytherin it shall be!”, the sorting hat proclaimed.


	2. Hogsmeade Weekend

After the potion’s lesson a few weeks later, Draco waited for his sister in the dungeons. He was proud of her: With his help she had caught up on her deficits and some teachers had even praised her for her knowledge. “Hi! Snape gave me an O for my essay about antidotes!”, she said delightedly. “I wanted to know if we could go to Hogsmeade together.” “Thank you, but I don’t have any…” “Our mother didn’t want to abandon you, she was confident you would survive. So she opened a Gringotts vault for you. You still have to learn much, if you wanna be a real Malfoy.”, he grinned.

The next morning Ariana got up early to get ready, she went down to have breakfast. Her new best friend Ginny waved her: “Hey, Ariana, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?” “Erm, no, I’ll be going with Draco, sorry.”, Ariana answered. “Oh no! Not you, he’ll leave you after a single night! Probably he doesn’t even know your name!” “Ginny… He’s my brother.” “Oh…”  
At the breakfast table Draco already waited for her together with Gregory, Vincent and Blaise. “Hey, Honey! Did you sleep well?”, Draco asked. “Yes, more or less. I’m excited. With whom are you going to Hogsmeade, Blaise?”, the red haired girl wanted to know. “Well… Actually I wanted to take you to Hogsmeade, but it seems like Draco got there first.”, Zabini answered. Ariana was surprised: “Why?” Draco looked at the scene with half amused, half angry and decided to say something: “Leave her be, Blaise.” “Why should I? Just because she’s your sister, it doesn’t mean she’s taboo. After all she’s not a mudblood”, Blaise explained. “Isn’t it my decision with whom I go out?” “No! It’s not!”, Draco shouted. “Make nothing of it, Ron’s just the same!”, Ginny who had appeared behind them said. “Well, then you may go out with Blaise.”, Draco smiled.

On her way to the dungeon Ariana was hold up by Pansy: “So you’re going to Hogsmeade with Draco…? Keep your hands off him, he’s mine! He’ll leave you anyways after a night or two!” “He’s my brother!”, the witch explained. “Sure, everyone can see it: That’s why you have the same blonde hair as Draco!” “Pansy… Leave her be”, Draco appeared all of a sudden and defended his little sister. “So she actually is your… sister? But she doesn’t look like you, not the least bit! You’re so beautiful and sexy and she’s …”, he interrupted her by putting his wand next to her throat: “Look me in the eyes and swear that you’ll never say something rude like that to her ever again.” Slowly she looked into his cold grey eyes and suppressed a sigh. “Okay, I swear I’ll never insult your sister again.” Draco left and Pansy sighed: “He’s so hot and so cruel. I advise you to keep your fingers of Zabini, he’s just the same as Draco…”

When Draco and Ariana arrived at Hogsmeade he suddenly said: “Take my arm.” “Why? What do you intend to do?”, she asked puzzled. “Trust me”, he said and she obeyed. He disappareted and they reappeared in Nocturnalley. “I need to get something done. Just stay here and wait for me to come back.”

Ariana looked around, she didn’t know where she was, but everything looked gloomy and somehow dirty. When she was living on the streets, she had always tried to avoid such places. That was quite difficult sometimes, after all begging street kids were not welcomed in better quarters. She waited afraid, now the alley was deserted and she hoped it would stay this way. She remembered a fight she had about a year ago in an alley like this. Back then she had a black eye and sprained rip. Afterwards she spend a week in a hospital, she had been lucky that a nurse was compassionate and took her in when she had turned up at the emergency room.

A figure turned into this alley, Ariana got ready for an encounter of the rude way. “Hello, Sweetie, are you lost? Come with me, I’ll show you the way”, a sleazy, masked wizard said. “No, just leave me alone”, Ariana demanded. “Don’t be shy, my love.” “Leave. Her. Alone. McNair!”, Draco shouted over from the other end of the alley. He was very angry. “Your little friend? Who’s your whore this time?”, he provoked him. Don’t lose control, don’t lose yourself, not in front of Ariana, Draco said to himself.  
McNair came a step closer to her, took her hands, but the pushed him away. “Ohh, we don’t wanna get rude…”, he mocked her. Draco wanted to draw his wand and bring him back to reason, as McNair kissed Ariana. The Slytherin was speechless, unable to do something, seconds before losing himself and just killing the man. But Ariana escaped him and looked him in the eye. Her look wasn’t cold, it was ice cold, ice cold like it could freeze the sun in an instant. She had the same grey eyes as her brother. Instantly McNair was laying on the ground, curling like a snake, in pain. “How are you doing that? How can you do the cruciatus curse without a wand?”, Draco asked. “I don’t know. But little children can also compel others to do what they want or make things fly. Only they lose this ability as soon as they go to school. I got to school just some weeks ago, so I can still do such things”, she responded. Although she didn’t want to show her brother, she was quite shocked and disgusted by this guy.

Back in Hogsmeade they went to the ‘Three Broomsticks’ to drink a butterbeer. “If I see him at the meeting, I’mma kill him…”, Draco swore. “Why? He just kissed me, that’s nothing. Well… If he does it again, I’ll change my mind… What meeting? How come you know him?”, she asked. She sensed evil. “I’ll explain everything to you when we’re back.”


	3. Deatheater

After dinner her brother gave her a note: 10 pm in the room of requirement.

Still one and a half hours to go, Ariana thought as she was sitting in the library with Ginny doing their homework an hour later. She got more and more nervously as time passed and couldn’t concentrate: Was Draco a deatheater? How else should he know such a creepy guy?

She had already been waiting for five minutes before Draco arrived. Finally he came and grinned: “Sorry, Honey, I had to hide from my fangirls.” Pansy was right, he’s unearthly and somewhat arrogant, but he is my brother, the Slytherin thought.   
“Explain it. Now!”, she demanded impatient. Draco didn’t say anything, he just exposed the dark mark on his left arm. “So it is true… Harry’s guess was right. Is it right that it was you who gave Katie the necklace?”, she asked sacredly and flinched “You wouldn’t do anything to me, would you? Now that I know…?” “Well yes, it was me. But I didn’t want anything to happen to her. She accidentally touched it. It’s just that I have assignment to fulfill and I’ll have to kill anyone who gets in my way.”, Draco tried to explain. Ariana run towards the door, but Draco just waved his wand once and locked the door. Ariana screeched. He slowly walked over to her: “Ariana… Ariana, look at me! I don’t want to hurt you, but if you try to hinder me from fulfilling my assignment I will kill you, got it?” “Got it! Well… what is this mysterious assignment?”, she whispered and got even more scared.   
”The only one who is a true danger to the dark lord is Dumbledore, so he has to die. And…”, he paused for a moment and Ariana nearly shitted her pants. Killing Dumbledore? Insane! “I think Weasley and Granger are suspecting that I am up to something… I wish I didn’t have to tell you this. It’s too dangerous to know so much” he said and hugged her. “And Ginny? What about Ginny? Please spare her”, she breathed. “I don’t know, let’s hope she doesn’t make any mistake”, he responded and rocked her carefully.


	4. The Past

On Sunday noon Zabini wanted to know: “Hey, Ariana, would you like to go out with me?” “Well, why not? But it’s still some time until the next Hogsmeade trip”, she replied.

Professor Snape had convoked them into the Slytherin common room. “We are here today, to learn dancing for the Halloween-ball. Until then we will meet every Sunday at this time”, he explained. Most of the students were moaning, so Snape had to put them in their place, but Blaise seemed quite pleased, asked Ariana to dance with him and told her to come meet him on the astronomy tower at midnight. The rest of the lesson she thought about if this was a date. But it actually didn’t matter to her as long as she got to spend time with Blaise.

Shortly before midnight she went up to the astronomy tower, nearly got caught by Filch, but managed to hide behind a curtain in the last moment. “Hey, Honey! I began to think you weren’t coming”, Blaise smiled. “Filch nearly…”, she started explaining why she was late, but he interrupted her by kissing her. She kissed him back and felt really good, but then he put his hands under her robes. Ariana walked back abruptly, tears rushing down her face. “What’s wrong?”, Blaise asked, but she was already running down the stairs.

The next morning before breakfast the guy told his friend Draco what had happened. "Well, I dunno why she ran away. She didn’t seem shocked when McNair kissed her. Try again, maybe she wasn’t ready yet. But if she doesn’t want to and you try again, you can beg for god’s mercy!”, Draco said. Then Pansy came over and interrupted their conversation.

After school Blaise waited for Ariana. “Hey”, he welcomed her uncertain. She kissed him as if nothing had happened, put her hands around his neck and whispered: “I love you.” Then they went to the Slytherin dungeon, he pulled her into the boy’s dormitory. They kissed and after a while he started unbuttoning her blouse. The got up and ran away – again also with tears rushing down her face.

Draco who had watched inconspicuously at the door followed her. First she ran aimlessly through the castle and then found herself in moaning Myrthle’s bathroom. When Draco got in she was laying on the flooded floor crying with the ghost girl watching her. “Hey, Ariana? What’s wrong?”, he asked carefully. “Nothing”, she sobbed “It’s just… when I lived on the streets…”, she cried “Men often groped me. If I wasn’t able to perform magic, they sure as hell would’ve done even worse!” “Everything is alright… Nothing like that will ever happen to you again”, Draco tried to calm her he hugged her, wiped away her tears and said: “I will protect you. There is no need to be afraid anymore.” She slowly stopped crying and replied: “It is so strange: I love Blaise, I want to kiss him and everything, but then these memories come up! It’s enough to drive one to despair…” Her clothes were wet, partly because of her tears, partly because of the flooding. Draco carried her back to the common room and explained Blaise everything.


	5. Halloween

Draco had written Hermione a note: Meet me after the lesson at the Great Hall. When she turned up there she was pretty distrustful, because she didn’t know who could have written the note. The Slytherin used the imperius curse on her. He wanted her to break up with Weasley – not because he wanted Hermione for himself, if he had wanted her, he just would have taken her – but because he thought if they had other problems, they would not be interested in searching horcruxes or killing deatheaters. Granger was too weak to protect herself from the curse. She broke up with him and Ron’s life was destroyed: his true love and longtime best friend left him and told him she didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. He didn’t want to live anymore, so he ran up the astronomy tower and jumped down.

At the same time Draco was pulling the strings, Ariana walked over the schoolyard on her way to the Slytherin common room. Her way went past the astronomy tower. The sight was dreadful. Her scream was incredibly loud. Within moments the whole lot of teachers and students ran towards the tower to see what happened – regretting it as they saw the corpse.  
Draco just caught a glimpse of Weasley’s remains and knew what had happened. He cursed himself for his carelessness. That was not supposed to happen! Another thing that went wrong… He hugged his little sister, took her back to the common room and brewed a composing draught for her.

As Ariana fell asleep Blaise came up to Draco and asked him: “Do you she’ll still want to go to the Halloweenball tomorrow?” “I don’t know. Why do you always ask me instead of her?... I’m so sorry that this happened I didn’t assume that he would react like this! And I didn’t think she would be there…”, he deeply regretted what he had done. He wished he could undo it, but it was too late. “Nobody could have sensed this would happen”, Zabini said. “Well… I guess you’re right, Blaise. But still… It’s my fault that it happened and I wish I could have spared Ariana this. She seems so childish and fragile but thinks like an adult. One moment I just wanna kiss her but then I want to protect her from all the guys and dark wizards of the world – me too”, the blonde said.  
The next day Ariana went to the Halloweenball with Blaise to distract herself from the traumatic incident the day before – although her mood to celebrate was gone. Blaise complimented her very often, they had a lot of find, danced until midnight and also spent the rest of the night with each other. Draco enjoyed seeing his sister this happy. He had never thought he would ever see her again – and he didn’t think they would have such a good relation again.

Hermione didn’t go to the ball, she had wanted to go with Ron. Only Draco knew why Ron had committed suicide and Hermione was blaming herself, although she didn’t remember breaking up with him.


	6. Christmas Holidays

Draco had decided he would take his little sister home with him during the Christmas holidays. He knew indeed that his father would be furious – but he wouldn’t be able to complain, because the dark Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange and wormtail were staying there too. Furthermore his mother would be happy to see her.

When he asked Ariana, she was very surprised: “You’re kidding, aren’t you? Your father doesn’t want me to be there…” “I’m not kidding. And it’s our father. You belong to our family and I would like to have some company”, Draco said. “Thank you!”, she called out and hugged her brother tightly.

Soon the last day of school had ended and Ariana could finally pack her stuff. Excitedly she threw her clothes in the suitcase and jumped on her bed exhaustedly. Tomorrow she would see her family again. Finally they would be reunited. She was a little scared that nobody would re-accept her into the family and Lucius would throw her out again, but she trusted Draco, he had promised her to protect her. The excitement banished the last bit of fear. She could only remember bits of her childhood on Malfoy Manor. Draco and her had been very close back then and it had been a shock that she had to leave.

Draco was in a hurry, so they didn’t take the train back, but appareted as soon as they got to Hogsmeade. Lucius welcomed them in a harsh tone: “Hello, Draco. Who is that? Is that the Weasleygirl?!” “Hello, father. That is Ariana…”, Draco replied coldly, but he couldn’t suppress an evil grin. Narzissa took her in her arms and asked: “Is that the truth? Is it you?” Ariana hold onto Draco and answered timidly. Lucius was fit to be tied, moments before trying every curse he knew on his son: “Why did you bring her here?!” “It’s quite simple: She belongs to this family and has the right to be here just as I do”, Draco reasoned. “Are you mad? You do know that our visitors can’t and don’t allow outsiders to be here!”, Lucius called out in panic.

But then the dark Lord appeared behind him asking: “Is there a problem?” Ariana hid behind her brother, she was incredibly scared. “Draco brought somebody with him…”, the deatheater hissed. Bellatrix came on the scene, walked towards Ariana, who flinched terrified and asked innocently: “Well…who do we have here?” She laughed crazily. “Leave her alone, Bellatrix”, the young man demanded. “Why did you bring her here?”, the dark Lord wanted to know. “She is my sister. She knows what I am, master”, Draco answered meekly. “Then she will have to join us”, the dark Lord said jollily.


	7. Revenge

In the late evening Draco went to Ariana’s room to tell her the real reason he brought her here: “Hey, honey… I wanted to tell you why I wanted you to come here despite… everything. Well… Of course I did want nice company, but that’s not the real reason. On the train you said, you wanted revenge and I don’t think our father deserves to live any longer.” “You … want to… kill him?”, Ariana was extremely surprised, of course she wanted revenge, but kill him? “I am a deatheater, remember?”, he replied.

In the end Ariana agreed in memory of her old life and so they made up a plan: Lucius was almost never alone, only in the afternoon he used to real alone in the library. In a library it’s quite difficult to arrange an ‘accident’. So it had to look like a member of the Order of the Phoenix had attacked him. Conveniently one could look into the garden from the library, which meant Lucius would have been the first one to spot invaders.

And a few days later they were ready: The deatheater was alone in the library Draco was actually supposed to practice dark magic with Ariana in the gardens. As their victim was lost in a book they sneaked inside. Draco called out: “Petrificus totalus!” and waited for Ariana to kill him. “And that’s supposed to become a deatheater?!”, Lucius doubted. Ariana raised her wand and started mumbling the curse: “Avada Ke…”, but her father stopped her: “Don’t you wanna know who is your real mother? You didn’t think Narzissa handed you red hair, did you?! Or that I abandoned you because of that!” Her breath got stuck in her throat, she had never thought about such things in her old life, it had not mattered who her parents were or why they had abandoned her. But then Draco spoke the curse, he couldn’t stand Lucius trying to make her insecure.


	8. Secrets

About an hour later Narzissa found her dead husband. Lucius corpse grinned mockingly and knowingly Ariana would probably never find out who was her mother. Ariana also thought he looked sad about what he had coming.  
Nobody was sad about his death, nobody cried: He had been a cruel man, a bad husband and a terrible father. Narzissa said: “Then Malfoy Manor is yours, Draco. And you have to take care of your sister.” Ariana looked surprised, she had not known that Draco would become her legal guardian, but it wasn’t an issue for her, she liked her big brother.

In the evening Draco came to Ariana’s room, she was happy to see him. She said she just wanted to write a letter to Blaise and Draco answered: “Great, then you can also tell him about our wedding!” “Stop kidding!”, Ariana laughed. “I’m not joking. You will marry me.”, he said and the cold in him came to the surface for the first time for Ariana to see. “But… I’m your sister!”, she objected. “But you’ll have to obey me, Honey”, he replied and she cursed him for being right. She felt threatened and scared, he was stronger than her and he could do magic a thousand times better than she could. “You knew! You knew what would happen! You insincere asshole!”, Ariana screamed and cried simultaneously. “Of course I knew. Why else would I kill him? I’m a Slytherin and a deatheater, Ariana, I’m not to be trusted”, her brother said and cursed himself for his mean words.

The next morning Ariana wrote a letter to Ginny:  
Dear Ginny,  
I need to confess something to you: I helped Draco killing our father. I knew that what happened to Katie was Draco’s fault. Harry was right: He’s a deatheater, I also know what his actual assignment is, but he says he’ll kill everyone who gets in his way. So I can’t tell you what it is. I am on Malfoys Manor with him, his mother, you-know-who and a few deatheaters. You may not tell anyone about this, don’t write me, don’t come visit me. After Lucius’ death, Draco has become my legal guardian. He wants me to marry him. I have to obey. Him and you-know-who want to make me become a deatheater. We’ll meet in the room of requirement after the holidays.  
Your Ariana.

Ginny who had spent weeks grieving with Hermione, Harry and her family was already having a hard time, but this letter nearly made her heart stop. Her first impulse was telling everyone about this, helping Ariana before she lost another friend. But then she only wrote Blaise that Lucius was dead and Draco would marry Ariana.


	9. The Wedding

Blaise was furious, first Draco had helped him win Ariana’s heart and now he made her marry him! A false friend! A traitor – that’s what he was!

Ariana looked heavenly: She wore a white dress embroidered with pearls. On her head a silver tiara was enthroned. Narzissa looked pleased she had planned the whole wedding with ardour. “Keep your head up, girl! Draco is a good catch, he only acts so coldly…”, she tried to cheer her up. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought that she looked too different, very unlike herself.

Then she left the room, went down the stairs. Draco waited downstairs for her and had a smile on his face which was hard to interpret: “You look lovely!” “Thanks”, she said and now it was her time to be coldly. Since his announcement she had only seen him when they had eaten and always ignored him.

They went to the little chapel on Malfoy Manor, followed by Bellatrix, Narzissa and the dark Lord. The marriage ceremony didn’t take long, afterwards a ball should take place. Ariana looked around and thought about if Blaise would be there too. After all he was Draco’s best friend. She would have even been happy to see Crabbe or Goyle, but she got disappointed.

Snape came over and congratulated her, but she barely noticed him, because she was so scared of her wedding night. Finally she manages to get away from Draco with the excuse she had to pee. On the corridor she met Pansy: “I envy you! You’re lucky! Most girls would kill for getting a man like Draco!” Ariana just smiled shyly, she had expected Pansy to go for her throat and insult her badly, but it seemed like Draco’s threat had made an impact.


	10. Tryout

Today was the day.  
Today was the day Ariana would become a deatheater.  
Today was the day on which she would have to kill a traitor to survive.  
She was scared and Draco’s attendance didn’t better her fear. Then the time had come she had to face her opponent. The fight took place in an old muggle sports hall. Draco, Bellatrix, Narzissa and some other deatheaters were sitting on a terrace cheering, hoping for a good show. Her opponent was McNair.

The moment it took her to get over her surprise, he used for the Serpensortia-curse. She made the snake disappear and used the cruciatus curse. Draco’s training had been very good. He was an excellent teacher. As she stopped to kill him he shouted: “Sectumsempra!” Ariana dropped to the floor, panting, her breath was just enough to speak the killing curse.

Draco ran over to her, apparated back to the Manor, carried her into their room. Ariana was unconscious. No! That couldn’t, that shouldn’t happen! That wasn’t fair! He could not lose her! To heal her wounds he would have to take off her clothes. When he ripped off her clothes, she woke up. From their wedding night onwards Draco had never touched her and left her alone mostly. She couldn’t explain herself why. Ariana was even more scared as he tried to take off her bloodsoaked clothing. “Stop it! Don’t even try!”, she shouted desperately. “I may do that”, he said. “NO! Leave me alone!”, she screeched. “I only want to help you!”, he replied. “I don’t want your help!”, Ariana called out upset. She had taken a life, no matter how miserable it had been, it was a life. She had killed and it didn’t matter that he had been a bad man. Her hands were literally bloody. She rather wanted to die then killing more people. “You will let me help you”, Draco demanded. He healed her wounds carefully and she moaned, it felt so good when the pain finally stopped. He was her beloved brother in this moment – not the rude husband.

Later on that day she got her dark mark in a solemn ceremony. Bellatrix of course couldn’t stop and mocked about how she barely made it.


	11. Escape

On the first day of school Ariana got to the room of requirement and she felt like crying. She was so sick of Draco and the worst of all: He had forbidden her to talk to Blaise or write him. She missed him so much!  
Ginny was very flustered: “He really forced you to marry him?!” “Yes, he did. And he killed his father. But he will fail at killing Dumbledore!”, Ariana hoped and realized it. She had just revealed what the assignment was. “So that’s what he is supposed to do… What do we do now?”, Ginny asked. “Nothing. If I do anything or just plan on doing anything, he’ll kill me. Except maybe… I flee”, Ariana thought. “Where do you want to go?”, Ginny wanted to know. “I don’t know… He’s never been to the muggle world, right?” “Why would he?” “Well… I could go back to my old life…”, Ariana replied in a sad voice. “That’s not an option! I got a better idea”, Ginny said after a short while of thinking.

She left and came back after a while with Hermione who asked: “What am I doing here? Oh, who’s that?” “That’s Ariana, Malfoy’s sister and wife. My best friend”, Ginny explained. “What?! Malfoy’s sister? I’m supposed to help Malfoy’s sister?! …Wait, did you also say wife?”, Hermione was confused. “Yes, she did”, Ariana replied shyly. “How…?! He… oh my gosh! I’m so sorry for you!”, Hermione stuttered. “When he was just my brother he was so nice to me and now he’s being mean, forbidding me to see my boyfriend and I want to leave. Back to the muggleworld”, she explained. “And I thought she could stay with your parents until we found something better for her”, Ginny added. “Okay, I’ll ask ‘em”, Hermione said. “But please don’t tell anyone about it, neither Harry nor Ron. They would try to help and that would put them in great danger”, Ariana said.

“Hermione told me you can stay with them for a few weeks”, Ginny whispered to Ariana the next morning. “Okay, soon we’ll can go to Hogsmeade, then I’ll disappear”, she replied. “I’ll miss you”, Ginny said “Good luck.”  
It was almost too easy for Ariana, she got to Hogsmeade, searched for an abandoned alley and apparated to the Granger’s house. As soon as she got there she wrote a letter to Blaise.

Dear Blaise,  
I miss you. I guess you know what happened. I won’t tell you where I am in case this letter falls into Draco’s hands. I love you. We’ll be alright.  
With love and kisses, your Ariana


	12. Anger

Draco was seethed with anger: Ariana was gone, nobody had seen her after she got to Hogsmeade. He decided to talk to Ginny. “Tell me where Ariana is. NOW”, he shouted at her. “I don’t know”, she claimed. “You do know where she is!”, he reckoned and threatened her with his wand. Although he had already disarmed her, she hissed: “Do you honestly think I would tell you?!” “No”, he answered and pulled veritaserum out of his pocket.

But before he could force her to drink it, Blaise stormed inside the classroom. He had also searched for Ginny, because he thought she knew where Ariana was. Blaise disarmed Draco, threw Ginny’s wand over to her and destroyed the bottle with the veritaserum. Then he asked her with a beseeching look: “Where is she?” Ginny petrified Draco and answered: “With Hermione’s parents in London… I’ll take care of Draco. Don’t worry.” Blaise disapparated.

Ginny sighed and dragged Draco into the Great Hall. Then she pulled his left sleeve up, so that one could see the dark mark on his arm. Right now the Great Hall was abandoned, so Ginny screamed loudly. Soon dozens of students and teachers ran into the Great Hall to see what happened. Ginny disappeared in the crowd.

Snape calmed the students claiming the dark mark was not real and took care of Draco. “Damned bloodtraitor!”, Draco cursed. “I think you should leave the castle. I’ll do your task”, Snape said. “Good. I’ll get even with Blaise”, Draco explained with a dismal face.

Ariana was very happy about Blaise’s unexpected arrival. She flung her arms around his neck, kissed him, but he pushed her away from him and said in a serious tone: “We need to get away from here as soon as possible. Right now Ginny’s taking care of Draco, but soon he’ll come here.” So she started packing after explaining everything briefly to Hermione’s parents.

“Here you are.” Ariana heard his voice behind her back and turned around. Her wand was behind Draco on the desk. She was completely helpless. “Crucio”, her brother called out in blind fury. How could she betray him like that?! Ariana dropped to the floor in pain. Blaise appeared behind Draco and shouted: “Leave her alone!” “Fine”, Draco answered and spoke the killing curse. Blaise was dead. Ariana screamed. “NOO!!! How can you be so cruel!?!”, she cried.


	13. Forgiveness

Draco had decided to take Ariana back to Malfoy Manor. He left her alone since Blaise’s murder, but now he wanted to have a straight talk with her.  
“Tell Ariana I expect her to come have breakfast with me”, he ordered the house elf. Soon the elf came back and said: “She says you shall leave her alone and that she isn’t taking orders from you anymore.” So Draco went upstairs and knocked on her door.  
“Leave me alone!”, she cried.  
“Alohomora”  
“Go away…”  
“Ariana, please. I only want to talk to you.”  
“BUT I DON’T WANNA TALK TO YOU!”, she shouted.  
“Please. I am sorry. I…”, he said softly.  
“What you did is unforgivable”, she replied in a harsh tone. “I love you. I couldn’t bare the thought of you not being with me. Please, don’t leave me”, he cried quietly.  
The girl hesitated… He had said please. As… As if she had a choice. She gave her brother a confused look. “Does that mean I could go?”, she asked.  
“If it had been my decision, you would have had a choice. Always. But it wasn’t my decision. The dark Lord commands me like a soldier. We are his puppets and he pulls the strings. Even my best friend I had to kill! I hate him! I hate him so much! My father only became such a tyrant because of him! It’s his fault! All of it! But what for? You will never forgive me, my father’s dead. Blaise is dead! Forever dead! He won’t come back anymore, just like the sparkling look in your eyes when you looked at me! I never wanted to hurt you! He always threatened me to let you suffer for my disobedience and my mistakes…”, Draco screamed in terrible pain.  
Ariana had stopped crying and walked over to him.  
She took him in his arm and answered: “I forgive you.”


	14. Epilogue

Ariana wore a black dress, Draco wore an fashionable black suit. Together they went to their friend’s burial. For the girl it was strange to stop ignoring the blonde man, to be close with him again, to touch him, to look in his eyes again. She was still sad about the death of her loved one, but her anger and frustration was gone and instead she felt hope that Voldemort would fall. The siblings hoped to play a bigger part in it, until now they didn’t have a plan, but both were confident. There would be an opportunity. And who knew, maybe the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort would become true?

After the burial Draco took her aside, the other guests – Ginny among them – drove into a restaurant. The Slytherin had other plans. He spoke a few words to the pastor and told him that Ariana was underage and the marriage was illegal. So they threw away the documents. During a walk around the lake near the church he told his sister about it. He took her hands, pulled off the ring and threw it into the lake. The girl laughed.  
“Be free, little sister”, he said and kissed her on the forehead. The girl felt safe, her hate was subsided and she felt love for Draco. Narzissa appeared behind them.  
“Ariana… I have always tried to be a mother for you, although Lucius did not make it easy. But I am not your true mother. That is Mrs. Weasley… Lucius was drunk that night, nobody was allowed to know, he took you away from Molly, but your hair turned red as you grew and it revealed the secret, so he had to get rid of you.” The witch smiled, that was Lucius’ secret. She was Ginny’s half-sister.


End file.
